


Checking In

by fightthosefairies



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Adorable Misha Collins, Apple Juice, Cuddles, Insomnia, Jensen Ackles is a grown-ass man, M/M, Post 15x03 Coda (But Not Like That), RPF, Unhealthy coping mechanisms for the win, idk Jensen smoking?, macho bullshit, schmoopy grossness, we love Vicky and Danneel ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 15:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightthosefairies/pseuds/fightthosefairies
Summary: Just because Cas and Dean had a falling out doesn't mean that things between Jensen and Misha are rocky.  Nah.  They're fine.
Relationships: Cockles - Relationship, Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Kudos: 58





	Checking In

They'd wrapped for the day and the drive after had been quiet. The silence had been more meditative than tense, and he could feel the sleeve of Misha's denim shirt brushing against the sleeve of his leather jacket as Misha lifted his phone to take a closer look at something on the screen. They were fine.  
  
Later on, he can't sleep. After laying in bed like a bump on a log for what felt like three or four hours, he carefully extricates himself from Misha's arms and the warm, welcome nest of their bed. He pads into the study and helps himself to some nicely aged apple juice. His touch is light as he unbolts the balcony door and slips outside. He fights back a shiver and grabs a battered pack of smokes. Shaking one out, he fits it between his pursed lips and lights it, taking a deep, hard drag and letting the combination of the air and the smoke and the buzz bounce around and do their thing for a moment. He'd stolen the lighter off of Jason or somebody. Cigarettes too, probably. He can't remember right now and it really doesn't matter in the big scheme, _so just be glad. Glad and grateful for what you have._

They were fine. Better than fine. Perfect, even. 

Although he could feel the nicotine and cognac working their magic and loosening the muscles across his shoulders, Jensen's stomach was churning in tight, hot rolls that make him feel like he could be sick any moment.   
  
But then there's a broad, warm hand lightly settling on his back, sliding around to his right hip as Misha nestles himself against Jensen's back, dashing little butt-chin settling on his shoulder. "Hey, handsome," he murmurs, his left hand coming to rest on his other hip. "Backyard needed some staring at, I see. What untold wickedness has the grass been up to?"

He huffs a soft laugh, turning his head to peek at Misha, but the smile is quick to fade, replaced with that same meditative quiet like on the ride home.   
  
Misha reaches up, hand settling gently on his bicep and giving it a careful squeeze. "I'm coming back," he reminds Jensen.   
  
"Yeah, I know," he says, maybe a little bit too quickly. Lifting the heavy crystal tumbler to his lips, he takes a small, bracing drink, cradling the glass against his chest as it burns its way down. "I know."  
  
The big question, though, was for _how long_. They'd only seen scripts for up to episode 15 or so and it was still too early, yet, to really know what fate would befall Castiel. Jensen was fairly certain that either he, Jared, or both of them would probably wind up dead at the end of it all. That's the ending they'd always talked about and the one they'd always felt they wanted. 

"Even if Cas winds up in the Empty for -- f-for fucking forever, I hope you do realize that this -- _**I'm**_ not going anywhere," he says, hand stroking along his arm in slow, soothing passes.   
  
His heart feels swelled to bursting, hearing those words, and he turns a little so he can meet Misha's sleepy blue eyes head on. "Yeah, no - I know," he says in a sweet, reassuring drawl. His face feels warm, but Misha's nose feels even warmer smooshed against his cheek and he can't help but laugh and retaliate with a kiss. Glancing down, he sees his smoke has burned down to a dead butt so he sets it and his glass aside, clasping Misha's left hand and placing it on his chest, over his heart, before covering it with his own. He tips his head forward a bit, forehead brushing Misha's cheek. "Love you, Mish."  
  
"Love you, too, princess," Misha rumbled, and Jensen could feel the sting of stubble as Misha pressed a kiss to his temple. "Glad we had this talk."  
  
"Me too, bear."

**Author's Note:**

> It's been about 2 1/2 years since I've written anything (much less fanfic) and I only just rejoined the SPN fandom after taking a break around 10x10 or so, and have never written SPNRPF, but ... well, this little moment popped into my brain as-is and I had to share.


End file.
